Ms Fabulous
by Music4eva1414
Summary: Brandi Fabulous...you're average girl...with a rockstar dad, a dead mom, an evil future step mom, a mad scientist for a boss, a platapus nemisis, a nerdy boyfriend, and goth bestie...how will this summer turn out? Read to see! WIP
1. Chapter 1

**Alright. I swore to myself that I wouldn't do this but oh well, this is my second fanfic i've posted, yay!! ^_^ I'm going to try to write in 1st person so wish me luck!! This story will contain some very minor characters from PaF (Bobbi Fabulous, Carl the intern, Major Monogram etc...) oh and it you haven't see 'Dude, Were Getting The Band Back Together!' then you should watch it or else this story won't make sense, 'kay? Well here goes!**

Chapter 1

Hello, Goodbye

I walked down the well lit west wing of the Paris airport, my black flats squeaked a little but you couldn't hear them over the buzz of people talking in French. I pushed my white hair out of my eyes and fixed my black beret as I walked. I sat down when I finally got to the gate and pushed my black glasses back onto my nose. I put my black purse on my lap and adjusted my black cardigan so it aligned perfectly with my dark gray turtleneck that was underneath. I ran my fingers over my jeans, I was going to miss Paris but I missed Dad even more.

I still had a few minutes until boarding so I got up and went to the little store across the asile and bought a bottle of water. As soon as I got back to the gate boarding had already started so I quickly got onto the line and handed the man my boarding pass.

"Bon voyage!" the man said as he handed back the piece of paper. And with that I headed onto the long tunnel until I got to the plane's door. I stepped inside, went a few rows back, then sat down. The plane filled up rater quickly and before I knew it I head a flight attendant over the intercom saying that they were just holding the door for one more person and then we would be off.

A few seconds late a man with messy brown hair with blue eyes that wore a lab coat and gray slacks stumbled into the plane. He began walking down the aisle then stopped right next to me, looking at the empty seat.

"Uhh, exscuseziey-moi...." It was obvious that he spoke little French, he had a thick German accent and mispronounced excusez.

"I speak English too." I said looking at him, he smiled.

"Oh, thank heavens someone who speaks English! Is this seat taken?" He pointed to the seat to my right.

"Go ahead." I said then returned to staring at nothing out the window. He sat and then the plane took off. I began to listen to my iPod once we reached the high enough. Still looking out the window. After a while I saw a flight attendant walking twards up with a notepad and pen.

" Queest-ce que je peux t'obtenir pour boire?" She asked us

"Non." I replied, I already had a bottle of water that I'd bought earlier. Then she asked the same to the man who sat next to me

"Uhhhh..." was all he replied. I smirked.

"She wants to know if you want something to drink." I said

"Ohhh, uhhh Coke?" he told the woman then turned to me, "Thanks."

"Yup." I turned back to the window.

The next few hours I just tried to entertain myself. Lets face it, sitting on a plane just isn't fun unless you get to throw those pretzels at other passengers. Several hours later the flight was over and we were in New York City. I ran across the airport to the other plane I would ride on to get to go home. I sat down _again_, for _another_ plane ride, but this one would only be a few hours, no too long.

I watched as the people boarded, none of them caught my eye, but then again there weren't too many people, I mean who would want to go to Daville anyway? I looked out the window again, very bored, but then I head a voice, the same German accented man.

"Hello there!" I turned to see the man in the lab coat and I smiled.

"Hey! What a coincident!" I said rather surprised

"Yes, it is very odd we are both heading to Danville, huh?" He said and then continued "May I sit here?" He pointed to the seat next to me.

"Sure." I then looked out the window and once we hit the certain height I began to listen to my iPod. After a while a flight attendant came and gave us some peanuts. I took my headphones out and munched on the snack, I was getting hungry.

"What were you listening to?" the man asked me, just trying to start a conversation

"Love Handle." I replied

"You like classic rock? So do I! Love Handle is my favorite band!" He said and smiled. This guy seemed pretty nice but I couldn't believe that he didn't know who I was! He did just say he liked Love Handle, right?

"Yeah I kinda have to like Love Handle, but even if I didn't know the bass player I still would love the band!"

"Whoa! You know Bobbi Fabulous?" He said, I could feel him studying my features closely, he quickly added, "Have we met before today?"

Crap. "Uhh, I don't think so."

"Hmmm, well WAIT!" He looked at me for a few seconds more, "You're Bobbi's daughter! I recognize you from the cover of People magazine!"

Man, this guy was a die-hard fan. "Didn't that issue come out like eight years ago?"

"Yeah! That cover is framed in my lab! Love handle is just so...well, fabulous!"

"That's my last name, don't wear it out." I said with a smile, I always liked my last name.

"What's your first name?" He asked me, then added, "My name is Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz!"

"Brandi Fabulous, pleasure to meet you Dr. Doofenshmirtz."

"No, no! The pleasure is all mine!" the doctor said, he was practically buzzing from meeting one of his idols' daughter, aka me.

We began chatting for nearly an hour, Dr. Doofenshmirtz was really funny, he had that particular sense of humor that I had, most people don't find me that funny. Somehow we got on the topic of if I had a job or not.

"Well, not really. I may end up working at the hair salon, unfortunately." I said with a groan. I hated hair and makeup and all that jazz.

"Well would you like to work with me?" He asked "You could be my intern and learn how to be evil."

Evil? I wasn't very evil and Dr. Doofenshmirtz didn't seem too evil either.

"Sure, what the heck? I'll have to ask my my dad though." I said

"Of course!" I gave him my number, he would call me in a day or two.

Soon the plane landed in Danville, I ran to the luggage return where I saw my dad standing there, his white hair perfectly styled and his clothes always pressed to perfection. I ran to him and gave him a hug.

"Hey there kiddo!" he said and kissed my forehead. It was then that I noticed someone was standing next to us.

"Who's your friend?" I asked, pointing to the woman who wore a black tank top and designer jeans with black heels she had platinum blonde hair that was slicked into a sharp bob.

"Oh, this is Gigi, my girlfriend!" my dad said with a smile and kissed her.

I gasped. Dad was dating someone? When did this start? Mom had been dead for eight years and this was the first on he'd had since then.

"Uhhh..." was all that came out of my mouth. Gigi smiled at me with her perfect white teeth. I wanted to throw up.

"Hey look, your bag!" my dad cried and ran over to get my suitcase off. I stared at Gigi, she was very pretty, like she could be a model or something. Then my dad walked over.

"Want to go out for dinner or something?" he asked, I was starving.

"Yeah sure!" that night we went out to my favorite diner. My dad and I got burgers, Gigi got some weird salad thing, she said she was watching her weight, like she needed to!

Once dad dropped Gigi off at her house and we were home dad and I actually started to talk.

"How's pairs?" He asked

"Pretty good, same old same old, ya know?" it's hard to believe I've lived in pairs off and on for the past six years, going to boarding school.

"Yeah I know. I've missed you a lot."

"So have I." I was beyond happy that I was now living permanently in the Tri-state area, and would continue the next two years of high school here.

"Yep." my dad said, "Well time for bed kiddo! You look tired."

"I am, well goodnight."

"Night, honey."

And with that I went up to my old room and crashed. It had been a long day.

…

**Well, did you like it? There will be more it you do! Next chaprer will have more Dr. D and not so much OC, unless you like her(: Please review!! If you like it then I'll update soon! xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey peoples! I'm so sorry it took like two months to update! I've had a ton of other stuff going on so just bare with me! I will be working on this story off and on! Thanks for the reviews BTW(:**

Chapter 2

1st Day On The Job

I probably could have slept all day if I hadn't been woken up bay the _bum bum bum_ sound of a bass guitar playing from across the hall in the music room. I looked at the clock, _How is it already 11:30?_ I thought. I forced myself up out of my comfy bed and walked across the hall to see my dad play bass. Man, it was a sight for sore eyes

"Dad! You're playing again!" I cried, he hadn't picked up his bass since the band had broken up when my mom had died, about eight years ago.

"Uhh...no, I was just umm...Oh, wow! You're hair looks perfect stay right there!" my dad said grabbing a sketch book of the top of the piano. It was obvious he was hiding something.

"Dad...what are you talking about?" I asked then realize what was going on, "The band's back together isn't it!" I cried, giving him a hug.

"Yeah, I was gonna keep it a surprise...but a month or so ago, two kids got us together to sing for their parents' anniversary. We enjoyed it so much we decided we may as well do some more preforming!" My dad said, picking up his bass again.

"What were their names?" I asked

"Umm...Phineas and Ferb I think." He said, Dad had never been good with names. I made a mental note to look them up and thank them later.

"So, are you gonna work at the salon this summer?" My dad asked me

"Well, I met this guy on the plane ride coming home and he offered me a job at some er...engineering place as an internship." I said, knowing if I said evil the answer would be an automatic no.

"Hmm...engineering huh? Okay, sound good."

"YES!" I cried, just then my phone rang, I ran to my room and picked up my black, touchscreen phone.

"Hello?" I asked

"Brani? This is Dr. Doofenshmirnz

"Oh, hey Doc! My dad said that I could intern for you!" I said happily

"Oh, that's wonderful! Would you like to start today?" He asked me

"Yeah, that'd be great!" I replied

"Okay, come over at 12:30, and don't eat lunch, okay?"

"Um, alright."

He then gave me his address. I went into my room and slipped on my signature outfit; a black tank top with one of those black and red buffalo plaid flannel with a pair of dark wash skinny jeans and black converse. I brushed my hair and slipped my black beanie on. I grabbed my phone, iPod, and skateboard and ran out of the hose after saying goodbye to my dad. I put my headphones in after I started rolling, a familiar song started playing.

"_Well I won't back down  
No I won't back down  
You can stand me up at the gates of hell  
But I won't back down_

No I'll stand my ground, won't be turned around  
And I'll keep this world from draggin' me down  
gonna stand my ground  
... and I won't back down"

Soon, the song was over and I was at Doofenshmirnz Evil Incorporated. I went up to his apartment/lab and knocked, Dr. Doofenshmirnz opened the door.

"Ah, Brani! Right on time! Good to see you again!" He said.

"Nice to see you again Doc." I replied sweetly as I walked into the lab.

"Okay, well before we get started you just need to fill out some paperwork." He said and handed me a few sheets of paper and a pen. Soon I was done and I handed it back to him, he read what I wrote out loud.

"Name: Brani Fabulous, Age: 16, Birthday: July 27th, School: Danville High school...Well that all seems to be in order, but tell me, what is the most evil thing you have ever done?"

I thought for a moment before answering, "Well, one time I had 11 items but I was in a rush so I went into the 10 items or less lane at the supermarket."

His jaw dropped, "Wow! That is so evil! I never knew you had it in you! But, do you play an instruments?"

I smiled, "No, my dad's the bass player one off the most famous rock bands that ever existed and I have no musical talent what so ever."

"Well that's a shame." Dr. D said and frowned.

"I was being sarcastic. I play bass, drums, guitar, piano, and I sing." I replied. He smiled.

"Alright then, you have the job!"

"Yay!" I squeaked.

"Well, today we will be testing my Food-in-Your-Stomach-Inator!" The doctor exclaimed as he led me over to a large machine gun looking thing that had a plate with a sandwich sitting on it in a little glass chamber.

"What's it do? What's it for?" I asked him.

"Brandi, have you ever not felt like eating and were hungry or didn't have time for food?"

"Well...when I would have to study for finals, it was hard to find time to eat." I replied.

"Well, this will solve all your problems! Just stand on the 'X' over there." He pointed to where a big, red X was painted on the floor. I did as I was told. He pulled the trigger and a beam of green light shot at my stomach and I instantly felt full.

"Whooooa..." I mumbled.

"IT WORKED!" Dr. Doofenshmirnz cried as he cackled.

"Well, what else do you need me to do?" I asked him after he had gotten to try out the '-inator'.

He shrugged. "Well, you need to deliver your papers to the O.W.C.A.? I'll make it easy because it's your first day."

"O.W.C.A.? What the heck is that?"

…

**Please review! Next chaper will be out soon (hopefully) The next chapter will have Monogram and Carl in it, you'll just have to wait to see what happens from there! I have to give my other stories I'm working on some TLC, so see you guys later!**


End file.
